Plants vs. Zombies Online/Gallery/Assets
These were all the assets of Plants vs. Zombies Online. Some of these assets were no longer used. Any assets without a description means that the purpose is currently unknown. Blue Gem 1.png|Sprite for the normal gem currency Blue Gem 2.png|Sprite for the normal gem currency Event shell.png|Sprite for the Word Spell event Event hammer 1.png|Sprite for the Hallowen event Event hammer 2.png|Sprite for the Hallowen event Event hammer 3.png|Sprite for the Vasebreaker event Event flower.png|Sprite for the Blover event Event die.png|Sprite for an unknown event Event crystal.png|Sprite for the Blover event Energy 1.png|Sprite for the energy used in Adventure Mode (Combat Energy) Unknown stuff 3.png Hearts.png|Used as an asset for the friendship points for the Brewery Unknown stuff 4.png Unknown stuff 2.png Tree food.png|Tree Food, used as a material to grow the Tree of Wisdom Unknown stuff 1.png Unknown medal 1.png PVZOSunUpgrade.png|Used as a sun counter, previously also used for upgrade sun counter Present 1.png|Scrapped asset. Formerly used as a reward chest for doing a certain number of daily tasks. EXP.png|Used as EXP counter for the player Zombie ally chip.png|Chip used to upgrade zombie ally in Adevnture Mode Yellow Gem.png|Gold Gem currency (must be paid using real money) VIP 3 ticket.png|Used to give the player VIP 3 privilege for X days VIP 2 ticket.png|Used to give the player VIP 2 privilege for X days VIP 1 ticket.png|Used to give the player VIP 1 privilege for X days Unknown stuff 6.png|May been a beta sprite for the energy used in Adventure Mode (Combat Energy) Unknown stuff 5.png|Sprite for the energy used in unknown mode (mode is similar to the Plant Adventure of PVZ2C) Cannonball event 2.png|Sprite for a Wall-nut slingshot event Cannonball event 1.png|Sprite for a Wall-nut slingshot event Slot event token.png|Sprite for a Slot Machine event Unknown event item 1.png Rice Dumpling.png Coconut Cannon event.png|Sprite for Coconut Cannon event Coconut Cannon 2 event.png|Sprite for Coconut Cannon event Bean 1.png|Small Experience Bean Bean 2.png|Experience Bean Bean 3.png|Big Experience Bean Cap.png|Plant Cap (worth 2500 coins) Cattail costume 1.png|Cattail's Costume 1 Chomper costume 1.png|Chomper's Costume 1 Citron costume 1.png|Citron's Costume 1 Cross.png|Cross (worth 10000 coins) Dominos.png|Plant Domino (worth 5000 coins) Energy Drink 1.png|Drinking it recovered 20 Combat Energy Energy Drink 2.png|Drinking it recovered 50 Combat Energy Energy Drink 3.png|Drinking it recovered ??? Combat Energy Equipment 1 star crystal.png|Used to upgrade equipment to 1 star Equipment 2 star crystal.png|Used to upgrade equipment to 2 star Equipment 3 star crystal.png|Used to upgrade equipment to 3 star Equipment 4 star crystal.png|Used to upgrade equipment to 4 star Equipment 5 star crystal.png|Used to upgrade equipment to 5 star Equipment blue crystal.png|Used to upgrade equipment to blue Equipment energy tank upgrade material.png|Used to upgrade the Energy Creator's max energy level in the Blender Equipment green crystal.png|Used to upgrade equipment to green Equipment purple crystal.png|Used to upgrade equipment to purple Equipment stone.png|Used to make equipment Equipment tank energy refiller.png|Used to upgrade equipment if equipment tank energy is depleted Equipment yellow crystal.png|Used to upgrade equipment to blue Golden Tier puzzle pieces.png|Used to form extra tier puzzle pieces Guild opening ticket.png|Used to open a guild with Iceberg Lettuce costume 1.png|Iceberg Lettuce's Costume 1 Iceberg Lettuce costume 2.png|Iceberg Lettuce's Costume 2 Iceberg lettuce costume 3.PNG|Iceberg Lettuce's Costume 3 Iceberg Lettuce costume 4.PNG|Iceberg Lettuce's Costume 4 Infi-nut costume 1.png|Infi-nut's Costume 1 Infi-nut costume 2.PNG|Infi-nut's Costume 2 Infi-nut costume 3.PNG|Infi-nut's Costume 3 Jalapeno costume 1.png|Jalapeno's Costume 1 Jalapeno costume 2.PNG|Jalapeno's Costume 1 Magical liquid voucher.png|Used to purchase Golden Liquids Medal token.png|Used to buy stuff from the guild shop Melon-pult costume 1.PNG|Melon-pult's costume 1 Newspaper.png|Solf for 1,000 coins Niration mushroom costume 1.png|Nitration Mushroom's costume 1 Niration mushroom costume 2.PNG|Nitration Mushroom's costume 1 Pea pod costume 1.png|Pea Pod's costume 1 Pomergarate-pult costume 1.PNG|Pomegranate-pult's costume 1 Premium pack voucher.png|Used to buy 1 premium card PvP Token.png|Used to buy stuff in the PvP shop PVZO venus flytrap costume 1.PNG|Venus Flytrap's costume 1 PvZOBandage.png|Used to instantly heal all damaged Adventure Mode plant PvZOEXP.png|Sprite for the player's EXP counter Sea Anemone costume 1.png|Sea Anemone's costume 1 Snapdragon costume 1.png|Snapdragon's costume 1 Snapdragon costume 2.PNG|Snapdragon's costume 2 Starfish fruit costume 1.png|Sea Starfruit's costume 1 Starfruit costume 1.png|Starfruit's costume 1 Starfruit costume 2.png|Starfruit's costume 2 Starfruit costume 3.PNG|Starfruit's costume 3 Sunflower costume 1.png|Sunflower's costume 1 Sunflower costume 2.PNG|Sunflower's costume 2 Sunflower costume 3.PNG|Sunflower's costume 3 Tall-nut costume 1.png|Tall-nut's costume 1 Tall-nut costume 2.PNG|Tall-nut's costume 2 Tall-nut costume 3.PNG|Tall-nut's costume 3 Tall-nut costume 4.PNG|Tall-nut's costume 4 Tile Turnip costume 1.PNG|Tile Turnip's costume 1 Tile turnip costume 2.PNG|Tile Turnip's costume 2 Tile turnip costume 3.PNG|Tile Turnip's costume 3 Time Travel Token.png|Used to buy stuff in the Time Travel shop Torch.png|Unknown event item Trial Token.png|Used to buy stuff in the Trial Road shop Twin sunflower costume 1.png|Twin sunflower's costume 1 Twin sunflower costume 2.PNG|Twin sunflower's costume 2 Twin sunflower costume 3.PNG|Twin sunflower's costume 3 Unknown stuff 7.png Unknown stuff 8.png Unknown stuff 9.png Unknown stuff 10.png Unknown stuff 12.png Unknown stuff 13.png Unknown stuff 14.png Unknown stuff 15.png Unknown stuff 16.png Unknown stuff 17.png Unknown stuff 18.PNG Unknown stuff 19.png Unknown stuff 20.png Unknown stuff 21.png Unknown stuff 22.png Unknown stuff 23.png Unknown stuff 24.png Unknown stuff 25.png|Costume Essence's sprite Wall-nut costume 1.png|Wall-nut's costume 1 Winter Melon costume 1.png|Winter Melon's costume 1 Winter Melon costume 2.PNG|Winter Melon's costume 2 1-star soul coin.png|1-Moon Star Soul 2-star soul coin.png|2-Moon Star Soul 3-star soul coin.png|3-Moon Star Soul 4-star soul coin.png|4-Moon Star Soul 5-star soul coin.png|5-Moon Star Soul Advanced ferilzer 1.png|Advanced Fertilizer Bamboo brother sprout 1.png Bloomerang sprout 1.png blue potion 1.png|Rare Reagent 1 blue potion 2.png|Rare Reagent 2 blue potion 3.png|Rare Reagent 3 blue potion 4.png|Rare Reagent 4 blue potion 5.png|Rare Reagent 5 blue potion 6.png|Rare Reagent 6 blue potion 7.png|Rare Reagent 7 blue potion 8.png|Rare Reagent 8 Bonk Choy sprout 1.png|Bonk Choy sprout Bronze watering can.png|Bronze Watering Can Cabbage-pult sprout 1.png|Cabbage-pult sprout Carrot launcher sprout 1.png|Carrot Rocket sprout Carrot launcher sprout 2.png|Carrot Rocket sprout 2 chroyllp potion 1.png|1-star Chlorophyll chroyllp potion 2.png|2-star Chlorophyll chroyllp potion 3.png|3-star Chlorophyll chroyllp potion 4.png|4-star Chlorophyll chroyllp potion 5.png|5-star Chlorophyll Costume recycling basket 1.png|Storage Basket, used to recycle costumes Dandellion Sprout 1.png|Dandellion Sprout Dandellion Sprout 2.png|Dandellion Sprout 2 E.M.Peach costume 1.png|E.M.Peach costume Elite fertilzer 1.png|Premium Fertilizer elite scrubber potion.png|Levelled Scrubbing Potion Event flower 1.png|Flowers used for the Cards event Fire peashooter costume 1.png|Fire peashooter costume Flower pot 1.png|Flower pot gold potion 1.png|Best Reagent 1 gold potion 2.png|Best Reagent 2 gold potion 3.png|Best Reagent 3 gold potion 4.png|Best Reagent 4 gold potion 5.png|Best Reagent 5 gold potion 6.png|Best Reagent 6 gold potion 7.png|Best Reagent 7 gold potion 8.png|Best Reagent 8 Gold watering can.png|Gold Watering Can Grave Buster sprout 1.png|Grave Buster sprout Green potion 1.png|Uncommon Potion 1 Green potion 2.png|Uncommon Potion 2 Green potion 3.png|Uncommon Potion 3 Green potion 4.png|Uncommon Potion 4 Green potion 5.png|Uncommon Potion 5 Green potion 6.png|Uncommon Potion 6 green potion 7.png|Uncommon Potion 7 green potion 8.png|Uncommon Potion 8 Iceberg lettuce sprout 1.png|Iceberg lettuce sprout Kernel-pult sprout 1.png|Kernel-pult sprout Magic Vine sprout 1.png|Magic Vine sprout magical orange liquid 1.png|magical orange liquid orange potion 1.png|Legendary Reagent 1 orange potion 2.png|Legendary Reagent 2 orange potion 3.png|Legendary Reagent 3 orange potion 4.png|Legendary Reagent 4 orange potion 5.png|Legendary Reagent 5 orange potion 6.png|Legendary Reagent 6 orange potion 7.png|Legendary Reagent 7 orange potion 8.png|Legendary Reagent 8 Ordinary fertilser 1.png|Ordinary fertilizer Peashooter sprout 1.png|Peashooter sprout 1 Peashooter sprout 2.png|Peashooter sprout 2 Peashooter sprout 3.png|Peashooter sprout 3 poermgrate-pult costume 1.png|Pomegranate-pult costume Potato Mine sprout 1.png|Potato Mine sprout purple potion 1.png|Epic Reagent 1 purple potion 2.png|Epic Reagent 2 purple potion 3.png|Epic Reagent 3 purple potion 4.png|Epic Reagent 4 purple potion 5.png|Epic Reagent 5 purple potion 6.png|Epic Reagent 6 purple potion 7.png|Epic Reagent 7 purple potion 8.png|Epic Reagent 8 qualityBest.png|Background for Best rarity items qualityEpic_bg.png|Background for Epic rarity items qualityLegendary.png|Background for Legendary rarity items qualityNormal_bg.png|Background for Common rarity items qualityRare_bg.png|Background for Rare rarity items qualityUncommon_bg.png|Background for Uncommon rarity items scrubber potion.png|Scrubbing Potion Silver watering can.png|Silver watering can soul coin 1.png|Soul coin soul coin 2.png|Soul coin 2 soul coin 3.png|Soul coin 3 soul coin 4.png|Soul coin 4 soul coin 5.png|Soul coin 5 Special fetilser 1.png|Intermediate fertilizer starfruit costume 3.png|Starfruit costume Sunflower sprout 1.png|Sunflower sprout Sunflower sprout 2.png|Sunflower sprout 2 Twin Sunflower sprout 1.png|Twin Sunflower sprout 1 Twin Sunflower sprout 2.png|Twin Sunflower sprout 2 Unknown stuff1.png|Memory Card Unknown stuff2.png Unknown stuff3.png|Acceleration Card Unknown stuff4.png unknown voucher 1.png Wall-nut sprout 1.png|Wall-nut sprout Wall-nut sprout 2.png|Wall-nut sprout 2 waste bottle 1.png|Reagent Residue l Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online